


An Accident

by Millixx425



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, M/M, only brought up once, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millixx425/pseuds/Millixx425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting a beautiful boy, who screams over video games in parks late at night, Kuroo is on the hunt to find him once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kuroo stumbled out of the bar gripping on to his best friend, Bokuto’s, arm. 

“I told you to take it slow when we first got here but you just didn’t listen,” Akaashi Keiji sighed as he followed the two taller men onto the sidewalk. 

“Oh Akaashi you gotta let loose and live a little sometimes,” Kuroo exhaled as he turned his head to face the smaller man who had his lips pulled into a tight line and his eyebrows furrowed as he glared at him. Bokuto slipped out of Kuroo’s grasp and quickly went to the side of Akaashi and ruffled his short black hair, making it messier than it was to begin with, with a gigantic grin on his face. 

“Forgive us my beautiful Akaashi,” Bokuto exclaimed as he placed his hands on Akaashis shoulders and gently shook him while pouting down at him. Akaashi sighed and mumbled something quietly under his breath and both Bokuto and Kuroo took that as Akaashi forgiving them as they continued to walk down the street. As they were walking toward there apartment complex they heard someone yell and Kuro began to run toward the voice as Bokuto and Akaashi yelled after him. In that moment Kuroo was still high off the alcohol so he didn’t realize what he was doing until he reached the park a block away from the middle school and saw a small figure slowly swinging on one of the swings. As Kuroo approached the figure golden cat-like eyes met his and Kuroo froze in his place. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” the figure said with hardly any emotion in his voice. 

“Uh… well.. you see I heard someone yell and I-“ Kuroo started but was cut off by the owner of the golden cat eyes.  
“And you just decided, hey why don’t I go check it out? Cause that’s such a smart idea. You know what if someone was getting mugged, or something? You just headed straight to danger if that were the case. Are you an idiot?,” the boy stood up from the swing and inched closer to Kuroo. As the boy closed in, Kuroo began to see the face behind all the sass that was just thrown at him. A boy who came up to Kuroos shoulders, with blonde shoulder-length hair with roots that were almost two inches long now stood in front of him. A smirk slid across Kuroos face as he took in the black skinny jeans tucked into black army boot and a baggy sweater that read “meow” across the front resting above the boys mid thigh. “Hello? Earth to mister behead?” the boy said as he waved his hand infant of Kuroos eyes to get him to stop eying him up. It seemed to work and the boy placed his hands in his front pockets and looked up at Kuroo trying to read his face. 

“Ah, sorry,” Kuroo giggled as he raked a hand through his hair and looked down at the breathtakingly beautiful boy below him. The boy below him was looking up at Kuro with a raised eyebrow like he was waiting for Kuroo to say something. “Uh.. so was it you who yelled?” Kuroo shyly asked as he looked down at the boy.

“And if it was?” the boy laughed as he looked away from Kuroo and to the side. Under the light Kuroo could see the boys cheeks become flushed with red. 

“I wouldn’t judge,” Kuroo told him as he put his hands up in front of him like he was surrendering to the cops, “I just had to make sure whoever yelled was safe.”

“So you just wander around at night looking for damsels in distress?” the boy looked back up at Kuroo with a confused look spread across his face.

“Well not all the time, but tonight just happens to be your lucky night,” Kuroo slyly said as he bent over making direct eye contact with the boy.

“Uh-“ the boy stuttered as a red tint quickly filled his cheeks but someone behind Kuroo yelled 

“Kenma” in a shrill voice. 

“God damnit Kenma you can’t run out of the apartment like that every time you get frustrated with a game! You’re going to give us all a heart attack one day. Suga nearly lost it when he realized your phone was left behind and you weren’t in your usual spot. He even called Daichi to come help look for you!” A small boy with bouncy orange hair ran up yelling at the boy in front of Kuroo with a hand held to his chest like his heart would burst out any second. “Ah… Who’s this?” the orange haired boy questioned as he met eyes with an extremely confused Kuro.

“I’m Kuroo Testurou, I heard this one yell and came running on instinct,” Kuroo told the small boy as the boy slowly laced his arm around the blonde boys. 

“What the heck? What is someone was getting murdered? You just came running?” the orange-haired boy exclaimed.

“I asked the same thing,” Kenma sighed as he looked over the orange-haired boys head and toward the slides. 

“Well I normally wouldn’t but I guess the fact that I’m a tad bit intoxicated had an effect on me,” Kuroo sweetly smiled at the two boys. 

“Uh-huh… okay then. Kenma say goodbye to your new friend and let’s head back,” the orange-haired boy quickly said as he slide away from Kenma and slowly made his way out of the park. 

“So is that little shrimp your boyfriend?” Kuroo exhaled as he looked down to meet shocked golden eyes. 

“WHAT?! Of course not! Hinata.. he’s my best friend.. that’s just-“ Kenma hollered at Kuroo but was quieted by a finger covering his lips. 

“I’m just joking, Kenma,” Kuroo smirked as he slowly took his finger away from the others lips. 

“Ha ha… you’re not funny at all, Kuro,” Kenma sarcastically said as he pouted at the taller man. 

“At least I’m not the one yelling over a game,” Kuroo laughed and Kenma punched him in the gut. “Hey!”

“You deserved that Mister. Bedhead,” Kenma huffed as he began to walk away from Kuroo who was now holding his stomach where Kenma had punched him. 

“Then can I make it up to you?” Kuroo called after Kenma as he neared the parks exit. The blonde slowly turned back to meet Kuroos eyes and his lips broke into a small smile. 

“Let’s leave it up to fate, Goodnight Kuro,” Kenma called to him as he began to run after a very annoyed Hinata.

“What the hell does that mean?!” Kuroo yelled after the boy.

“You’ll see!” Kenma yelled back as he made his way out of Kuroos line of sight. 

“Fate huh?” Kuroo sighed to himself as he ran a hand through his hair and began the journey back to his friends. 

Little did Kuroo know he’d be seeing the boy sooner than he would expect.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kuroo was only a few blocks away from the bar he had just been at he spotted a wild Bokuto trying to make moves on a blushing Akaashi and smirked to himself. He slowly made his way over to his friends trying not to disturb the moment that they were having.

“But Akaaashiiii,” Bokuto whined as he began to shake Akaashi by the shoulders. With a serious face Akaashi released a long sigh and took Bokutos hands off his shoulders and looked him in the eyes to the best of his ability.

“Bokuto, I already told you I won’t do anything with you when you’re intoxicated. And right now,” he looked Bokuto up and down and frowned at the slightly taller grey haired boy, “you are very intoxicated.”

“I just want to touch you though,” Bokuto continued to whine and he threw his head onto Akaashis chest and continued to mumble incoherent words against his chest. The slight vibrations from Bokutos voice made Akaashi giggle since he was a very ticklish person.

“Bokuto, come on. You just have to wait,” Akaashi tried to convince Bokuto as he pet his head gently.

“But I don’t want to wait Akasshi, I need you right now,” Bokuto stressed as he picked his head up from Akaashis chest and grabbed both sides of his face so he was looking straight into Akaashis greyish green eyes.

“But Bo-” Akasshi began, but was cut off by Bokutos lips crashing onto his in a feverish manner. Bokutos grip on Akaashis face became more of a caress as they moved their mouths in sync. Akashi looped his arms around Bokutos waist pulling him closer and slightly opened his mouth to let Bokutos tongue slip in. Akaashis tongue met Bokutos and lightly ran over it as Bokuto let out a soft grunt and began to pull Akaashi closer to him.

“Ahem, you know I may be into some weird stuff but right now I’d rather not see you two getting it on,” Kuroo announced as he moved closer to the two boys.

“Ah, sorry,” Akaashi breathed as he quickly released Bokuto while a red tint spread across his cheeks.

“Aw come on man, you’re not into that?” Bokuto teased as he threw his arm around Akaashis shoulder. Akaashi glared at Bokuto and quickly escaped from under his arm looking up to Kuroo apologetically.

“Well I mean only if you let me join,” Kuroo stated and Akasshis eyes grew large with shock. Kuroo and Bokuto both let out loud laughs at seeing Akaashis reaction while he looked at the two of them with confusion on his face. “I’m only teasing Akaashi, I’d never get in between you two. Plus if I were to join you guys you’d definitely end up liking me better than this one,” Kuroo cooed as he grabbed Bokuto in a head lock and ruffled his his hair with his free hand.

“Not cool bro,” Bokuto growled as he tried to release Kuroos grip on his head with no luck. Kuroo let out a small laugh and let go of Bokuto who nearly fell on his ass since he was pulling away from Kuroo the entire time. He looked up at a smirking Kuroo and stuck out his middle finger and Kuroo did the same thing to him.

“Okay calm down you too, let’s just get back home before you two fight and end up getting arrested like last time,” Akaashi grumbled as he began to push Bokuto away from Kuroo and toward the apartment complex in which they all lived in.

“So did you find the source of that yell?” Akashi questioned as he leaned into Bokuto and looked up at Kuroo.

“Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot about that. I did find the source and it happened to be a super cute boy yelling over a video game.” Kuroo stated matter-of-factly and he looked up at the sky thinking about Kenma.

“Ohoho? A cute boy? That’s right up your alley bro. So did you get his number?” Bokuto smirked at Kuroo who ran his hand through his messy black hair.

“About that, he said to leave it up to fate and ran off after his annoyed friend,” Kuroo explained as he looked toward the other two who both were in shock, more so Bokuto than Akaashi. But Akaashi was soon trying his best not to laugh as he covered his mouth with his right hand.

“Fate?! What kind of shit is that?” Bokuto yelled at Kuroo from the other side of Akaashi.

“I don’t know, but I do intend to find him since I do know his name and I’m pretty sure he lives around here,” Kuroo retaliated.

“I hope you find him,” Akaashi whispered as he gently smiled at Kuroo.

“Akaashi you’re an angel!” Kuroo shouted as he wrapped his arms around a confused Akaashi.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! He’s MY angel!” Bokuto yelled as he tore the two apart and tightly embraced Akaashi. Kuroo just laughed as he watched Akaashi glare at Bokuto and Bokuto quickly apologize.

At last they were in front of their apartment complex and they all entered the building going up to the 4th floor. They all roomed together along with Oikawa Tooru who was out at a party that night and didn’t join them at the bar. When they approached their door Akaashi took out his keys opening the door and they all entered their apartment to hear moans coming from inside Oikawa’s room.

“Great, it’s going to be a long night,” Kuroo sighed sarcastically as he made his way to his room parting from the two lovebirds. He quickly undressed down to his boxers and slid into his bed thinking about how he was going to find Kenma again and slowly drifted into a deep sleep with thoughts of the cute boy floating around in his mind.

**The next day...**

_Smoke? Where's that coming from? And_ _who the fuck is yelling this early in the damn morning?_  

Kuroo slowly sat up in his bed as he inhaled the scent of smoke and rubbed his eyes. He lazily got out of his bed tossing his blankets to the side and walked to his door. When he opened it light flod into his eyes and he squinted to see Bokuto fanning a pan over the oven and Akaashi yelling at him, all while Oikawa video taped it laughing from the couch.

“It’s too early for this,” Kuroo sighed to himself as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for his class at 1 o’clock in the afternoon. Once he was ready he made his way back to his bedroom to sleep some more.

“Ah! Kuro! Come eat,” Bokuto bubbled with enthusiasm as he held a plate of burnt pancakes out toward him. Kuroo looked up at Bokuto who was beaming with excitement and then glanced over to see Akaashi with his head in his hands shaking his head.

“I’d love to but I’d rather take a nap before class,” Kuroo quickly stated as he swiftly made a bee-line to his room while Bokuto yelled after him. Kuroo heard Oikawa laugh as he entered his room but Bokuto began to yell at Oikawa to eat his pancakes and Kuroo looked back to see a terrified Oikawa take off running to his room. Kuroo laughed as he shut his door behind him and locked it just to make sure Bokuto didn’t try to force his pancakes onto him. He walked over to his bed, sat down and threw himself back onto the bed stretching out his arms and legs. He let out a sigh and reached for his phone which was on his bed-stand and punched in his password and opened up Instagram. He scrolled through his feed and then decided to look up Kenmas name in the explore part of the app. With no luck he began to look up Hinata and came across an account with pictures of the orange-haired boy who was with Kenma the night before. Kuroo smirked to himself as he scrolled through the boys profile and stopped at a picture with a boy who looked exactly like Kenma but with all black shoulder length hair. Kuroo clicked the picture to make it larger and he came to the conclusion that the boy in the picture was in-fact Kenma and boy did he look extremely adorable in the photo. He was sitting against a wall, phone in hand with a startled expression on his face and Hinata was smiling ear to ear holding up a peach sign in-front of Kenma. Kuroo continued to stalk Hinatas profile and saw pictures of him and a taller dark-haired boy standing outside a college gym that looked exactly like the gym at Kuroos college.

“HOLY SHIT,” Kuroo screamed as he rushed out of his room to show Bokuto the picture to make sure he wasn’t just imaging the image on the screen.

“What the hell,” Oikawa questioned as Kuroo nearly smashed his phone into Bokutos face.

“Please tell me this is our schools gym,” Kuroo purred as he smirked at the other boy who was looking closely at the photo.

“Wait, are you trying to tell me you think your little video game boy goes to our school?!” Bokuto shrieked as Kuroo nodded his head a bunch of times with the biggest smile on his face. “Well then what are we waiting for? Let’s go hunting!” Bokuto exclaimed as he threw his fist in the air and marched towards the door.

“Bokuto you do realize you’re in your boxers right?” Akashi questioned from his seat around the island in their kitchen.

“We’ll go on the hunt as soon as I put pants on,” Bokuto stated as he marched to his room to get dressed. Kuroo thought he should do the same and headed to his room and put on a large black sweater with white cat whiskers on it over his head along with black skinny jeans that were slightly ripped at the knees. He ran his hand through his hair quickly and made his way to the door to put on his black sneakers. Bokuto quickly ran out of his room toward the door to put his shoes on and once both of them were ready they waved goodbye to their roommates and headed out the door to school.

An hour later they arrived in front of their colleges gymnasium while stuffing their faces with sandwiches from the schools deli.

“So you think he’ll show up?” Bokuto asked Kuroo with his mouth half full of food. Kuroo nodded as he continued to eat and they both walked over to sit on a bench that was outside of the gym.

It was almost 12:30 and Kuroo had to start heading to class soon otherwise he would be late and Bokuto kept pointing out the time. Kuroo let out a small sigh and slowly got up from his seat and made his way to the trash can by the gym doors to throw out the bag his sandwich came in. As he turned around to head back to Kuroo two people exited the gym and Kuroo looked up to see golden eyes staring down at him.

“Kenma,” Kuroo gasped as the smaller boy made his way down the gym steps to stand in front of Kuroo.

“I guess fate’s on your side,” Kenma chuckled as he looked up to see Kuroo with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

“I, uh, guess it is,” Kuroo stuttered as he looked down to see Kenma wearing a baggy navy v-neck shirt with tight black pants tucked into black army boots. “You look really cute today,” Kuroo blurted out as he watched Kenmas face redden at the random compliment.

“Thank you, you don’t look to bad yourself,” Kenma stated as he tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear.

“So about last night, can I now have a chance to make up for being semi-mean to you even though I was only joking?” Kuroo offered as he ran a hand through his hair.

“I guess you can now,” Kenma smiled, as Kuroos heart nearly melted from how cute he looked with a smile on his face.

“You guess?” Kuroo inquired as he raised an eyebrow at Kenma.

“Yes, you may. Happy?” Kenma sighed as Kuroo chuckled at him.

“Good, then it’ll be a date. Can we exchange numbers to schedule our rondevu,” Kuroo added as he took out his phone for Kenma to put in his contact information. Kenma nodded as he reached in his back pocket for his phone, unlocked it and handed it over to Kuroo for him to put his information in as well. After exchanging numbers Kuroo noticed the time and realized he only had 5 minutes until his class started.

“Shit, well I gotta run or else I’ll be late for class but I’ll definitely text you kitten!” Kuroo exclaimed to Kenma as he rushed over to Bokuto, grabbed his arm and took off running toward their class all the way across campus.

“You know he’s super cute,” Bokuto nudged Kuroo as they ran to their class. “And you even stuttered when talking to him, when does that ever happen with you and guys Mr. Suave?” Bokuto laughed as he messed with Kuroos hair.

“He is super cute and beautiful and man… I’m falling hard already,” Kuroo sighed as they reached the classroom with 30 seconds to spare.

Bokuto placed a hand on Kuroos shoulder and told him, “You got this bro,” with a cheeky grin on his face and a thumbs up. He opened the classrooms door and walked to his seat and Kuroo followed whispering, “I hope I do,” under his breath before he sat down for his 2 hour lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of slow paced for now but I hope this chapter was enjoyable <3


	3. Chapter 3

_You've got to be kidding me_ , Kenma thought to himself as he let out a loud laugh while laying down on his couch.

“Kenma? Are you okay?” Hinata shyly asked with eyes full of surprise at the boys sudden outburst of laughter. Kenma put up a finger to signal he’d need a minute to calm himself as he continued to laugh until his stomach hurt. He took a deep breath and sighed as he slowly sat up on the couch and patted his hand next to him for Hinata to join him. Hinata gladly slide into the spot next to Kenma and peered up at him with wide eyes waiting to hear why Kenma was laughing so hard. A huge grin appeared on Kenmas face as he took his phone and handed it to Hinata. When Hinata took the phone to see what the fuss was about he let out an even louder laugh then Kenma had and nearly fell off the couch. “You’ve got to be shitting me,” Hinata wheezed as he handed the phone back to Kenma who was trying his best not to laugh again.  
“I’m afraid this is no joke,” Kenma giggled as he laid himself back on the couch and threw his head back to look up at the ceiling.

“We’ve got to show the others,” Hinata proclaimed as he jumped up from the couch and ran to Sugas room knocking loudly. Kenma could hear Suga yelling at Hinata that he was coming and the door swung open with a tired looking Suga and a messy haired Daichi. Hinata began to poke fun at the couple and then quickly remembered why he had disturbed them in the first place. “You have got to see this thing on Kenmas phone, it’s freaking hilarious. It’s so funny it doesn’t seem real but it is which makes it funnier,” Hinata beamed as he led the two tired boys to the couch where Kenma was.

“How can any of you even understand what just came out of his mouth?” a loud voice questioned from the kitchen.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi pleaded as he began to walk over to the rest of the boys who were now surrounding the couch. “So what is this hilarious unrealistic thing on Kenmas phone?” Yamaguchi sweetly smiled as he leaned down to rest his arms next to Kenmas head.

“Oh, you’ll see,” Hinata hummed as he winked at Yamaguchi. “Kozume show them!” he stated as he jumped onto the couch crouching next to Kenma with a huge smile on his face. With a smile on his face Kenma handed the phone to Suga and the other boys surrounded it to see what was so funny. They all went silent and then everyone, except Tsukishima who was still sitting in the kitchen, let out loud laughs. Suga handed the phone back to Kenma as he wiped a tear from his eye.

“How can that be real? This guys got some serious balls,” Daichi gasped as he tried to regain his breath from laughing so hard.

“That’s what I said! This guy is incredible,” Hinata laughed as he went to the kitchen to get a drink.

“I’m going to change it to his actual name,” Kenma stated as he looked at the name on his phone. They all quickly turned toward him with shock on their faces and Suga and Daichi came running toward Kenma looking desperate.

“Kenma you can’t do it,” Suga pleaded as he put his hands on Kenmas shoulders to look him right in the eyes.

“What do you mean? It should say his actual name not this,” Kenma stated as he clicked the edit contact button. Daichi put his hand over Kenmas gently and looked at him with the most serious face.

“Don’t do it, you can use it against him later. Plus, it’s way to funny to delete,” Daichi told him as he looked over to Suga who was nodding his head vigorously in approval.

“Fine, but when I see him again I’ll ask him to change it and if he doesn’t want to I will,” Kenma told them as he got up off the couch and headed to his room to play video games.

“You better not go against your word Kenma, and also send me a screenshot of his name!” Suga shouted as Kenma slowly shut the door to his room behind him making sure to lock it. He looked over to his clock and the time read 11:17 pm. He let out a small sigh, tossed his phone onto his bed and went over to his closet to grab his pajamas. He picked out a pair of black sweatpants and a crop top that Hinata made him as a birthday gift that had Kenmas favorite emojis all over it. Since Kenma isn’t bold enough to wear it out in public he religiously wears the shirt around the apartment since it makes Hinata happy to see his hard work being used. He quickly slide out of his clothes and put on the new outfit and tossed the dirty clothes into his hamper by the side of his dresser. Now in his pajamas Kenma climbed onto his bed, crawling toward his phone, and then laid down on his stomach once the device was in his hands. When Kenma clicked the home button on his phone he saw he had two new notifications.

The screen read:  
**Big Daddy ;)**  
Imessage (2)

The name that appeared on his phone made Kenma begin to laugh again as he held his thumb down on the home button to unlock it and view the messages from “Big Daddy”.

 **Big Daddy ;)**  : So how do you like my name?  
**Big Daddy ;)**  : It’s my street name. All my friends call me that… as well as Big Daddy K ;)

 _This boy is so ridiculous_ , Kenma thought to himself with a smile etched across his face.

 **Kenma** : You’re ridiculous, and I really hope your friends don’t actually call you that.

A few minutes after Kenma sent the message to Kuroo his phone started to ring. Confused he looked at the name and just shook his head laughing as he lifted the phone to answer the other man on the line.

“Hello?” Kenma spoke into his phone.

“Okay first of all I’m highly offended. Secondly, maybe my friends don’t call me that but you still can,” Kuroo spoke through the phone and Kenma could picture the smirk on his face.

“How about I don’t call you that and I just stick with calling you Kuro,” he told Kuroo as he sat up on his bed and leaned against the wall.

“Awh Kenma, don’t be like that,” he whined. “But for real, did it make you laugh?” Kuroo eagerly asked.

Kenma took a deep breath and sighed with a smile on his face. “I nearly cried from laughing so hard,” he admitted. There was a long pause before Kuroo whispered into the phone.

“I wish I could have seen that,” he told him and Kenma could feel his face getting hot and was glad Kuroo couldn’t see him right now. “But I accomplished my goal.”

“And what was your goal?” Kenma asked as he rolled his eyes.

“To make you laugh silly,” Kuroo laughed through the phone. Kenma's eyes went wide in shock at his words and Kuroo began to speak again as if he knew Kenma wasn’t in a state to answer right away. “Meeting today wasn’t just fate you know.”

Kuros words snapped Kenma out of the shock his words had put him in and he responded, “If it wasn’t fate then what was it?” Kenma was now interested in how it wasn’t fate and than it hit him. _Please tell me he didn't stalk social media to find me_ , he thought to himself and he slid down the wall a little and tucked his feet under his covers.

“I may or may not have looked for you on Instagram. By may or may not have I mean I definitely did,” Kuroo confessed as Kenma began to giggle.

“So, what? You just had to see me again?” Kenma blurted out.

“Well yeah, I just. Man, this is embarrassing,” Kuroo hesitantly let out a laugh and Kenma could tell he was nervous.

“Just say it Kuroo, I won’t judge you. I haven’t so far,” he reassured the other boy and waited for a response. Kenma heard the other boy inhale and exhale slowly and than he began to speak.

“Well for starters, you’re the most beautiful guy I’ve ever seen. Second, I haven’t been able to get you off my mind since when we met at the park. Third, this might sound weird but I want to get to know you more and hang out with you,” Kuroo told him and then quickly added, “Only if you’re okay with it though! I don’t want to force anything on you.” Kenma was smiling ear to ear from just those few words from Kuroo, a boy he barely even knows.

“You’re not forcing anything on me. You’re pretty interesting so I’d like to get to know you better too. Plus I need to know where this nickname of yours comes from,” Kenma laughed into the phone and heard Kuro laugh as well.

“You’ll find out soon enough, but for now it’s my little secret,” Kuroo slyly replied as Kenma just continued to laugh. “You have a very cute laugh.” Upon hearing those words Kenma stopped laughing and began to panic since he doesn’t handle compliments very well. “And I take it your not good with compliments,” Kuroo nervously laughed into the phone.

“How’d you know?” Kenma whispered into the phone awaiting to hear the response.

“Just a gut feeling. It’s like a sixth sense, I can just read people really well,” Kuroo told Kenma and tried his best to not make the conversation painfully awkward.

“So are you like some kind of superhero? You know… with that sixth sense of yours,” Kenma playfully asked Kuroo as he wiggled himself underneath his blankets for warmth.

“Well you know, superheros can’t just go around telling people their secret identity now can they,” Kuroo said a matter-of-factly and Kenma could picture him wagging his pointer finger in Kenmas face in a disapproving way.

“Boo, you’re no fun,” Kenma joked and heard Kuroo belt out a laugh.

“I’ll have you know I am the definition of fun sweetheart,” Kuroo stated through laughs and Kenma felt himself dozing off to the sound of Kuroos voice.

“Mind explaining how you’re fun?” Kenya asked as he yawned.

“Ohoho? Getting tired there Kenma? If you want I can tell you a bedtime story,” Kuroo offered as he waited for Kenma to respond.

“You better make it good,” Kenma told him as he shut off the lamp next to his bed and was surrounded by darkness except for the small crack of moonlight coming from his window.

“It’ll be the best story you’ve ever heard.” With that Kuroo began to tell a story of a lonely kitten who was going on a journey to find out where he belongs. As Kuroo spoke softly into the phone Kenma slowly began to drift off until he fell asleep, but not before hearing Kuroo meow into the phone. As Kenma slept he dreamt of the lonely kitten and the adventures he was having as well as the adventures he was hoping to have with Kuro in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

“I dare you to say that one more time you little shrimp,” Tsukkishima threatened from across the island in the kitchen.

“Do you need me to spell it out for you?” Hinata snapped back as he inched closer to the taller boy. Tsukkishima quickly made his way around the island to stand in front of Hinata while grabbing a fistful of the boys shirt with his left hand. “C-o-w-,” he began but was cut off by Tsukkishimas right fist colliding with the left side of his face right below his eye. The force from Tsukkishimas fist sent Hinata stumbling back toward one of the stools around the island. He gripped onto the chair to keep himself from falling over and placed a hand to his left cheek as he looked toward the blonde haired boy with a glare that could kill. He quickly pushed the chair out of the way and lunged toward Tsukkishima’s waist tackling him to the ground as Tsukkishima gripped onto Hinatas shirt with all his might. He tried to throw the smaller boy off him but Hinata pinned him to the ground with all of his strength. After a few seconds Hinata sat up quickly and swung his right arm back forming a fist with his small hand and swung down to Tsukkishimas face. Tsukkishima scrunched his eyes shut preparing for hit that never came and when he slowly opened his eyes he saw Hinata being pulled back by both of his arms by Suga and Daichi.

“What the fuck do you think you guys are doing?” Suga shouted, looking back and forth at the two boys.

“He started it,” Tsukkishima grumbled underneath his breath as he placed his hands next to him to sit up, not daring to look above him at Suga.

“I don’t give a shit who started it, what the fuck where you guys doing?” Suga reiterated as Daichi pulled Hinata to the couch to have him sit down. Daichi began to look at Hinatas wound and quickly went to get ice to put on the bruise that was already forming. “So are you guys going to tell me or do I have to beat the shit out of both of you for acting like a bunch of children?” he scolded as he grabbed Tsukkishima by the shoulder, pulling him up to his feet.

“He’s a coward who can’t realize his own feelings,” Hinata muttered under his breath as Tsukkishima glared at him from a few feet away.

“It’s none of your business you idiot,” Tsukkishima hissed as he tried to move toward Hinata but was stopped by Suga placing an arm in front of him.

“Explain,” Suga calmly said as he looked up toward Tsukkishima, moving his arm away from in front of him.

Tsukkishima let out a deep sigh, “This idiot thinks that Yamaguchi likes me.”

“It’s so obvious that he does, and you’re so mean to him. Didn’t you see how hurt he was when you said that to him this morning? Do you not get why he left so abruptly? It was your fault you dumbass,” Hinata insisted as he scrunched his face in pain when Daichi placed the bag of ice on his cheek.

“Don’t act like you know everything, and don’t get involved in my life,” Tsukkishima retorted as he clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

“He is right though, anyone could have guessed it but this morning made it really clear. And you just shut him down without even knowing anything or taking the time to listen because you were in a cranky mood,” Kenma commented from his seat on the recliner.

“You think I don’t know what I did was wrong? I know I should have let him speak but I was too afraid to hear the words that would come out of his mouth. I didn’t want what we had now to change and I ended up hurting him by trying to protect myself. I was being selfish and only thinking about myself and in the moment I didn’t care if he got hurt. But I know I was in the wrong, okay? Are you happy? I’m a coward who can’t accept his own feelings and pushes away the guy he loves most in the world away.” Tears were rolling down Tsukkishimas face at this point but he didn’t care since he was sure he just lost the best thing in his life.

“Tell him that,” Kenma stated as he got up from his seat and walked over to Tsukkishima. “It’s not too late to fix it, so go find him. You haven’t lost him yet.” Tsukkishima nodded as he wiped away the tears from his eyes, grabbed his keys from the coffee table, slipped on his sneakers and rushed out the door to find Yamaguchi.  
“I knew he liked him back,” Hinata mumbled underneath his breath pouting as Daichi lightly slapped him on the back-side of his head.

“Doesn’t mean you should have pushed him like that,” Daichi informed Hinata as he gave him a small smile.

“But-” Hinata started but was cut off by Daichi placing his finger over his lips and shaking his head slowly. Hinata began to pout again until he felt a hand run through his hair ruffling it up a bit. He looked up to see Kenma smiling down at him and smiled back.

“So you were here the whole time Kenma?” Suga questioned as he folded his arms across his chest and eyed down the fake blonde.

“Haha, uhm… maybe,” Kenma stammered as he slowly made his way to the kitchen to grab a banana.

“And you didn’t think it’d be a good idea to stop them,” Suga continued while raising an eyebrow at Kenma who was avoiding all eye contact.

“Well, y-you know… I’m really bad with confrontation,” Kenma stuttered while making his way toward the door.

“Uhuh, so what if me and Daichi weren’t here to stop them? Would you still not have done anything?” Suga pestered as he watching Kenma pick up his keys and put them in his jacket pocket.

“I, uh, you see… I’m going to be late for class so bye” Kenma shouted as he made a break for the door, grabbing his shoes on the way out and slamming the door shut behind him. He could hear Suga yelling his name after him but he continued to run until he reached the elevator. Once inside he slipped on his shoes on at a time and exited the elevator once it reached the bottom floor.

_Now it's time to sit through a three hour lecture about gender,_ _greeaaat._

               -----------------------------------------------------———————————————————————————————————

“That class was torture, he basically repeats everything but rewords it all,” Yaku sighed as he threw his head back from exhaustion.

“At least we only have to deal with it once a week,” Kenma chuckled as Yaku glared at him.

“It’s still too much,” he snapped back and he put his hands behind his neck looking straight ahead. They walked next to each other through the hallway heading toward the colleges cafe next to the library. As they reached the end of the hallway and began to turn right, Kenma felt smaller hands grip onto his jacket, yanking him backwards and pushing him up against the wall. As he was slammed against the wall his breath caught in his throat as he looked down to see Yaku holding his left arm in front of Kenma, crouching down to peer around the corner and down the hall.

“Yaku, what the he-,” Kenma snapped but was immediately shushed by Yaku as he peeked over his shoulder to glare at Kenma. He let out a sigh and stood over the crouching boy to see what the big fuss was about, and was surprised at what he saw around the corner. There was Kuroo leaning against the wall in the middle of the hallway surrounded by four other guys who seemed to be deep in conversation. “Do you know one of them?” Kenma whispered down at Yaku who was staring intensely at the group of males in front of them.

“Well, I know the tallest one there. But, that’s only because he never leaves me alone and shows up every where I’m at. I can never get rid of him, and he’s a complete idiot who doesn’t respect the fact that I’m older than him and he just… really gets on my nerves,” Yaku ranted as he slowly stood up to face Kenma. His face had a slight red tint and when Kenma tried to look him in the eyes he evaded his gaze. He knew what this reaction meant and smiled to himself as he took a deep breath and quickly stepped out from behind the corner and headed down the hallway in the direction of where Kuroo was.

“Kenma!” Yaku shouted as he frantically chased after him around the corner with a panicked expression etched across his face. “What are you doing?” he hastily whispered with wide eyes as he gripped onto Kenmas arm to try to pull him back the other way.

“We’re going to the cafe Yaku, don’t you remember,” Kenma told him as he slyly smiled down at Yaku and continued to walk. He felt the hands on his arm loosen their grip and he looked over to see Yaku looking down at the ground with a slight pout forming on his lips.

“YAKU!” a loud voice shrieked from in front of them. In a matter of seconds a tall, long-limbed figure with middle parted light grey hair bent in front of Yaku.

“You’re so damn loud you annoying brat!” Yaku shouted as he punched the taller boy in the stomach and stormed off past him leaving the boy hunched over with his arm around his gut. Kenma watched as a hug grin spread across the grey-haired boys face and he began to run after a very pissed off Yaku.

 _I'll just let them be_ , Kenma thought to himself as he let out a small laugh at what he just witnessed.

“Sorry about that, Lev doesn’t know how to control himself very well. He’s still in training,” a deep voice chimed in and Kenma looked up to see Kuro smirking to himself while looking in the direction of where Yaku and Lev just ran off.

“Well, I think Yaku can manage him, or at least try,” Kenma noted as he approached Kuro who was still leaning against the wall.

“He did look like he had some fight in him,” a boy with spiky white-black hair laughed as he turned to face Kenma. “So how does your friend Yaku know our idiotic Lev?” he asked as his gold colored eyes looked at Kenma attentively.

“That’s a question I’d like answered myself,” Kenma responded as he glanced over at Kuroo who had been eying him down the entire time. Their eyes met for a second before Kenma turned his attention back to the three boys in front of him. And he swore he saw disappointment spread across Kuroos face when he broke eye contact, but he decided to ignore it.

“Hmm, we might just have to go spy on them then,” the spiky haired boy suggested as the dark-messy haired boy next to him slapped him upside the head.

“Don’t get any weird ideas Bokuto, you always get yourself into trouble when you do stuff like that and you know it,” the boy snapped, as Bokuto slouched over and pouted at the other boy who kept a straight face the entire time while staring him down.

“Pfft, you go Akaashi, scold him some more, I bet he likes it,” the boy with chocolate brown swept up hair laughed as he winked at the others. Bokuto protested as Akaashi stood there in shock while red spread across his face from embarrassment.

“Oh come on Oikawa, we all know Akaashi isn’t the one giving the orders,” Kuroo smirked as he wrapped his arm around the brown-haired boy and they both snickered at the two boys who were both nearly having panic attacks. Kuroo walked over to Bokuto and whispered something in his ear so quietly no one around could hear and the other’s expression became extremely excited. In a second he turned around toward Akaashi, bent down in front of him, hooked his right arm around his waist, and threw him over his shoulder while running off screaming “Thank you, Kuroo” at the top of his lungs.

“What the hell did you say to him?” Kenma questioned as Kuroo turned back to face Oikawa and Kenma.

“Oh nothing, I just pointed out that everyone was seeing Akaashi’s embarrassed face and that they’ll want to get in his pants. Then he took it upon himself to run away with his boyfriend so nobody could steal him away,” Kuroo stated as he looked down at Kenma with a soft smile.

“Wait, their dating?” Kenma enquired, raising an eyebrow at the messy haired boy.

“They are like a married couple,” Oikawa slipped in and then stepped in front of Kenma, bending down to look him head on. Kenma stumbled back from the sudden closeness of Oikawa but the boy just gave him an unsettling smile. “Enough about them though, who might you be?” he beamed as he began to inch closer to Kenma.

“His name is Kenma and back up a little, you’re making him uncomfortable with your princess like face,” Kuroo butt in as he stepped in between them to create more space between the two.

“Why Kuroo, I’m flattered, but sadly you’re not my type,” Oikawa gasped, putting a hand to his mouth as Kuroo rolled his eyes. “But I must say you’ve found yourself a cutie alright,” Oikawa motioned toward Kenma and walked past Kuroo brushing a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll be seeing you around Kenma dear,” he called out as he waved at them without turning back.

“I’m really sorry about him, he always just speaks his mind,” Kuroo scratched his head and he let out a strained laugh. He looked over to Kenma and froze at the site before him. Kenma stood before him tucking a strand of his blonde dyed hair behind his ear as his cheeks became a darkened rose color the more Kuroo stared at him.

“It’s fine, Shouyou speaks his mind like that too and tends too cause problems when he does that,” Kenma told him as he recalled the events of that morning with Tsukkishima.

“Something tells me he did something recently to piss someone off?” Kuroo questioned as Kenma looked up at him with a confused look across his face. “Your face is easy to read,” Kuroo laughed as he reached out to Kenma and ruffled his hair a little.

“Only to you,” Kenma mumbled under his breath and he fixed his hair.

“So you going to tell me what happened or will we play the guessing game?” he joked and Kenma glared at him.

“I’ll tell you once I get food in my stomach since Yaku ditched me,” Kenma stated as he began to walk to the cafe while Kuroo kept pace with him on his left.

                  -----------------------------------------—————————————————————————————————————

“Will you tell me now?” Kuroo pleaded as Kenma stuffed his face with a turkey wrap. He held out a finger to Kuroo to signal he needed a moment and then swallowed his food.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Kenma began and explained to Kuroo the whole situation with Tsukkishima and Hinata that happened this morning.

“And you just sat there, watching it all go down?” Kuroo questioned as Kenma nodded while taking another bite out of his food. “That’s priceless, but this Tsukkishima guy really sounds like he needs to grow a pair and face his emotions.”

“He did precisely that once I told him to go find him. I really hope it all worked out well since they are childhood friends, I wouldn’t want to see their friendship end,” he pondered as he took a sip of his soda and looked over at Kuroo who was attentively watching him from across the booth.

“I’m sure they worked it all out, they must have had other arguments before so it should be okay now,” Kuroo insisted and Kenma just nodded his head in response. “Kenma, I have to ask you something,” Kuroo slowly said as he played with his hands as looked at Kenma with wide eyes.

“And that would be?” Kenma questioned as he put down his turkey wrap and focused all his attention on the boy in front of him.

“Well, I was wondering, if you weren’t doing anything this Saturday, if you’d like to come bowling with Bokuto, Akaashi, possibly Oikawa and whoever he decides to bring along, and me. But of course you could bring the little shrimp or anyone you want really so you don’t feel too awkward around everyone,” Kuroo offered while looking at Kenmas face.

Kenma softly smiled up to Kuroo and responded, “I would like that.” Kuroo let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and Kenma let out a small laugh at how nervous Kuroo was.

“So you’ll definitely come then?” Kuroo asked one more time to make sure he didn’t hear him wrong.

“Yes, Kuroo. I’ll be there, just text me the details later,” Kenma assured him.

“Okay, good. I’m looking forward to it,” he smiled at the blonde who agreed with a shy smile. They continued to eat their food and talk about random things until the cafe began to close for the night.

                            --------------------------------------————————————————————————————————————-

“I didn’t even realize we were there for five hours,” Kuroo uttered as they exited the cafe and headed to the gates of the campus.

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Kenma sighed as he looked up at the sky which was a deep red-orange color as the sun was setting.

“So you’re saying you had fun,” Kuroo winked as Kenma sarcastically laughed at him.

“Think what you want,” he chuckled as they neared the exit off of campus.

“Well in that case, I’m going to think that this was the best time of your life,” Kuroo stated as he put his hands on his hips and lifted his head proudly.

“You go ahead and think that,” Kenma laughed and Kuroo soon joined in. They finally reached the exit and Kuroo turned to face Kenma.

“My apartment’s that way,” he pointed to the left as a small frown formed on his face.

“And mine is the opposite way,” Kenma gestured to the right.

“So I’ll definitely see you Saturday?” he questioned for the millionth time that afternoon.

“Yes Kuroo, you will see me Saturday,” Kenma smiled at him and quickly leaned toward Kuro wrapping his arms around his torso and embracing him in a tight hug. He pulled away after a few seconds while Kuroo was still stunned by his actions and ran off toward his apartment giggling to himself.

“God damn he’s cute,” Kuroo breathed, as he watched Kenma cross the street and disappear behind a house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this story but is anyone enjoying it so far?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at updating!! I'M SORRY!

It was Saturday morning and Kenmas alarm had just burst through his room and was now jumping on top of him.

“Shouyou,” he groaned as he tried to pull the covers over his head, but Hinata beat him to it and ended up throwing the covers completely off the bed.

“Rise and shine! It’s the big day today, you’re going on a date with Kuroo!” the boy squealed and Kenma covered his face with his pillow to block him out.

“You do know it’s not really a date, right? I mean you’re coming along with Yamaguchi and possibly Kageyama. Plus, Daichi and Suga are coming to since they can’t turn down bowling,” he told the other as he lifted the pillow up to see the orange-haired boy just grinning down at him.

“That doesn’t matter though, you’ll still be with him so it should count as a date,” he huffed out as he tried to yank the pillow away from Kenma who wasn’t going down without a fight.

“Fine,” he groaned, “but seriously what time is it? We aren’t going bowling till what, six-thirty?”

Hinata finally got the pillow away from Kenma, who just pouted while looking up at him, and hugged it tightly. “We are going to meet up with Kageyama for breakfast, well… now lunch since you didn’t wake up earlier.”

“You mean since you didn’t wake me up earlier?” Kenma questioned while raising an eyebrow.

“I’m nervous about seeing him okay!” Hinata shouted as he threw the pillow straight for Kenmas face.

“Okay, okay, I get it. Is Yachi going too?” he asked as he began to roll out of bed and headed over to the bathroom, grabbing a clean pair of boxer briefs as he walked.

“Kageyama said she was,” he responded as he fiddled with his fingers and followed Kenma to the bathroom. While looking down at his fingers he felt a finger touch the center of his forehead and he saw Kenma staring at him with a hand on his hip in the entry way to the bathroom.

“As much as I like you, you’re not joining me in my shower today Shouyou,” Kenma laughed as Hinatas face quickly reddened with embarrassment.

“Just hurry up and take your shower Kenma!” he shouted as he pushed him back into the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind him.

 _I have such wonderful friends_ , he thought to himself as he grabbed two towels out of the bathroom closet and laid them next to the shower. He turned the faucet on and while the water warmed up he went to the sink to brush his teeth. Once he was done he went back to check the water and feeling that it was warm enough he pulled the nob up on the faucet to start his shower. Quickly undressing himself he stepped into the shower of warm water and let out a small sigh and he ran his fingers through his hair. _I needed this right now_.

 

                                               _____________________________________________________________________

 

“Kuroo stop messing with your hair! It’s going to be a mess no matter what you try to do to it,” Oikawa shouted from the living room where he was spread out across the couch.

“Sorry not everyone can be perfect like you my darling Oikawa,” he yelled back as he rolled his eyes.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Oikawa huffed out, but Kuroo knew he was enjoying the fact that he had been called perfect. “But you know, I could give you some tips on how to tame the mane you got there.”

Kuroo smiled to himself, “Well, what are you waiting for? Get off your lazy bum and help me out.”

“I’m comming, I’m comming,” Oikawa affirmed as he quickly got up from the couch and made his way to Kuroos' room. He walked through the door to see his friend, styling gel in hand, pouting at him while his hair stuck up in all directions. “How in the hell did you manage to make your hair look dumber,” he uttered as he poked at the spikes spread unevenly throughout Kuroos' hair.

“Would you quit messing with it and just help me?” Kuroo pleaded as he shoved the styling gel toward him.

“Just sit back and let me work my magic,” he reassured him as he dipped his fingers into the jar and began to run the product through Kuroos' hair. After a few moments Kuroo felt Oikawas' hands leave his head, looking over his left shoulder he saw his friend gazing upon him with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

“What? Is it bad? Did you just fuck up my hair?” Kuroo panicked and he went to look into the mirror that was sitting on top of his dresser.

“Now would I ever do that to you?” Oikawa gasped as though he was offended and Kuroo just turned to him and raised an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe I would do that, but not this time. I was just thinking that if you were actually my type, I’d want you to take me right here and right now.”

“Well, I guess I’ll take that as a compliment Tooru,” he cooed as the other just waved him off and began to go back to the couch in the living room.

“One, don’t call me that again. And two, that was a once in a life time compliment, so you better appreciate it,” Oikawa announced as he spun on his heel to face his friend again, “but seriously, Kenma’s going to fall for you instantly with how you look right now.”

“Thanks Oikawa,” Kuroo softly smiled as the other turned, and left his line of sight. He looked in the mirror once more and took a deep breath while thinking of only positive things. Soon he got up and headed toward his closet to try and figure out what he was going to wear tonight. His eyes landed on a black v-neck which he ended up pairing with a red flannel. Placing half of his outfit on his bed he went to his dresser, opened the third drawer, and grabbed his trusty ripped up jeans that he and Bokuto cut up, since they thought they’d look cool. And those jeans did make Kuroo look pretty badass. Quickly, he made his way toward his door to shut it so no one would walk in while he was changing and began to strip out of his pajamas. Once he was left in only his underwear he walked to his pile of clothes on his bed and began to dress himself. When he finished he took a look in the mirror once more to make sure his hair wasn’t messed up and opened his door to head into the living room where his roommates were awaiting him.

“I thought you’d never be done,” Bokuto whined as he flailed his arms in the air, nearly hitting Akaashi in the face. Receiving a glare from the boy he quickly stopped and stood straight and still.

“Perfection doesn’t happen in an instant,” he smirked while walking toward the door and slipping on his black sneakers.

“And perfection has been achieved,” Oikawa cooed as he got up from the couch and looked Kuroo up and down slowly.

“Eyes up here sweetheart,” Kuroo motioned toward his face as Oikawa laughed and then went to put on his shoes as well.

“Stop flirting you guys!” Bokuto shouted as he jumped in between the two of them, waving his arms to make it harder for them to see each other.

“We aren’t flirting Bo, it’s fine,” Kuroo assured him as he placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. Bokuto just pouted, walked to Akaashi, and threw his head onto his chest in a huff. Once he started shaking his head on Akaashis chest he finally felt a hand run through his hair and he smiled to himself.

“If anyone is flirting here, it’s you Bokuto,” Oikawa explained as he opened the door to the apartment and began to walk out.

“I am not!” Bokuto exclaimed as he jumped up from resting his head on Akaashi and chased after Oikawa. Kuroo looked over at Akaashi he was just slowly shaking his head in disapproval.

“Come on,” Kuroo offered as he motioned for Akaashi to exit the apartment with him, getting a small nod as a reply.

 

                                                     ————————————————————————————————-

 

“We’re finally here!” Hinata marveled as he stood in the doorway of the bowling alley.

“Dumbass, move out of the way, you’re taking up the entire doorway!” Kageyama scolded as he reached down and lifted the boy over his shoulder.

“Kageyama put me down! WE ARE IN PUBLIC!” Hinata screamed as he began to kick and hit Kageyamas back.

“That’s exactly why you shouldn’t be screaming,” he whispered as he looked over his shoulder to see Hinata pouting up at him.

“This is going to be a long night, isn’t it,” Kenma sighed as he looked over at Yachi and Yamaguchi who were trying their best not to laugh at what they just witnessed. They all followed the two in front of them and stopped at the main desk to pay and get their bowling shoes. As they paid Kenma looked around in search of Kuroo but he was nowhere to be found yet, but he did spot Daichi and Suga walking into the alley from the second entrance. Kenma waved them over and then grabbed his shoes from the cashier. Once everyone had their shoes they made there way to unoccupied lanes and began to switch their shoes and find bowling balls they would want to use.

“I will not help you if you drop a ball on your foot Bokuto!” Kenma heard a voice yell. He quickly turned around as he finished tying the lace on his shoe and saw Kuroo walking toward the cashier with Oikawa, Bokuto, and Akaashi.

“Which one’s Kuroo?” Suga whispered into Kenmas ear, the cool breath against his skin making him jump back.

“The one in the red flannel,” he responded as he tried to hide a small smile.

“Go Kenma,” Daichi quietly cheered as he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back in his seat to look at the group of boys who just walked in. Suga whipped around to flick him but he stopped when he realized he couldn’t really deny that Kuroo was extremely good-looking.

Turning his attention back to the group of boys Kenma locked eyes with Kuroo who immediately gave him the biggest smile. _Damn, he really foes look good today_ , Kenma thought while Kuroo began to wave him down, only to get slapped on the head by Oikawa, his entire face becoming red. Kenma began to laugh as he witnessed Kuroo becoming flustered, thinking it was a really cute sight to see. He got up from his seat to go greet the other group of boys and as soon as he approached them he was attacked from behind. As he began to flail around he saw white hair and immediately he knew it was Bokuto, and he happened to be right when he saw Akaashi with a disapproving look across his face.

“Uhm, Bokuto, do you think you can let go of me now,” Kenma quietly asked and he slowly felt the grip around his loosen.

“Ah, sorry about that, I’m just a very affectionate person and plus you looked like you could use a hug,” Bokuto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand.

“You shouldn’t go hugging people on a whim though,” Akaashi scolded him.

“Yeah, listen to him Bo,” Kuroo butt in as he wrapped his arms around Kenmas neck and rested his chin on the top of his head.

“I can’t hug him yet you can do that?” Bokuto argued but stopped when he felt two hands at his waist. “Nevermind, you’re good bro, it’s all good,” he hesitantly laughed as he slowly put his hands up in defeat. Kenma laughed as Akaashi moved to the side of Bokuto, giving him a deadly smile.

“Would you all stop flirting already, it’s only be a few minutes, keep it in your pants,” Oikawa groaned as he went to pay for his shoes.

“Bo, I think Oikawa wants some loving, what do you say,” Kuroo purred as he winked at the other boy who knew exactly what he meant by those words. Oikawa didn’t even have time to react before he was lifted up by the two of them, Kuroo holding him up from the front and Bokuto holding him from behind. Both of them nuzzling their faces against Oikawa like cats causing Oikawa to laugh uncontrollably.

“Put me down!” he exclaimed while trying his best to free himself from the boys grips.

“Not a chance Tooru,” Kuroo cooed as they both tightened their grips around the boy in the middle.

“I t-told you not to c-call me that!” Oikawa shouted, stuttering from laughing so hard.

“Does this happen often?” Kenma asked as he walked over to Akaashi who was just giggling to himself as Oikawa struggled.

“More than it should to be completely honest,” he replied as he looked down at Kenma who was intently watching the three boys in front of him. “I’ve got an idea to get them to stop though, only if your up for it,” he smiled at him and then leaned in to whisper his idea. Kenma slowly nodded as he tried his best not to laugh at what the other was telling him.

“Excuse me boys,” Akaashi called out as he lifted Kenma up onto his waist, the other quickly wrapping his legs around him to secure him in place. Kenma slowly rested his arms around the neck of Akaashi who held him up with only his left hand, which was nearly gripping onto Kenmas ass cheek. His other hand slowly moved up to Kenmas chin and began to bring their faces closer together, while both of them tilted their heads as though they were about to kiss.

“OH HELL NO,” Kuroo and Bokuto shouted as they dropped Oikawa and tore the two boys apart from each other. Kuroo lifting Kenma off Akaashi to hug him tightly into his chest and Bokuto wrapping his arms around Akaashi pulling him into himself and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Kenm-,” Hinata began as he jogged up to the group of boys who were supposed to be paying for bowling shoes, but stopped dead in his tracks as he looked at Kenma being held up by Kuroo and another white haired boy wrapping himself around a slightly shorter boy.

“I have no explanation for this,” Kenma stated with no emotion at all as Akaashi began to giggle.

“Well if you two hadn’t been all over each other we wouldn’t be in this situation,” Bokuto whined as he nuzzled his head into the neck of Akaashi.

“Actually none of this would have happened if you two didn’t decide to attack Oikawa,” Akaashi stated as he pat the head of the boy on his shoulder.

“But he needed some loving,” Kuroo mumbled as he slowly began to lower Kenma down to the floor.

“I did _not_  need loving for you two, that’s for sure,” Oikawa spat as he crossed his arms across his chest and turned his head away from them all.

“Awh, Tooru don’t be like that,” Kuroo pleaded while he stick his lower lip out to pout.

“I told you not to call me that!” he shouted back as he furrowed his brows together. Kuroo just laughed at his reaction and began to walk to the cashier to pay for his shoes when he realized he was still holding onto Kenma who, by this point, had a slight pink tint spread across his cheeks.

“Ah, I’m sorry Kenma,” he breathed as he quickly let go of the other boy who just gave him a small smile in return.

“So are we going to bowl or just stand here the entire time,” Hinata huffed out as he began to tap his foot on the floor.

“We’re coming, we’re coming,” Kuroo replied as he took his eyes away from Kenma and turned to pay for a pair of bowling shoes. The other two joined him and once they all paid and changed their shoes they followed Hinata over to the lanes they had gotten. Picking out the best bowling balls they could find for themselves they placed them in the ball return and typed their names onto the screen above them.

“Kageyama you’re up first,” Suga stated as the boy got up from his seat next to Hinata and went to pick up his ball. When his turn had finished he ended up with two gutter balls and Hinata nearly collapsed over from laughing so hard.

“Stop laughing you dumbass ,” Kagyama growled as he put the boy in a headlock and ruffled his hair.

“That was so funny though, it looks like your only good at volleyball,” Hinata cried out as he wiped a tear from his eye.

“Shut up,” Kageyama grumbled as he let go of him as turned his head in the opposite direction. It was Sugas turn next and he ended up getting a strike on his first try, which made Kageyama more determined to actually knock a pin down on his next turn.

“Kenma, your turn,” Suga called out and Kenma nodded, getting up from his seat next to Kuroo and walking over the retrieve his ball. When his turn he ended up getting a spare which resulted in getting his hair ruffled up by Kuroo.

“My turn now,” Kuroo whispered, “I’ll show you how the master works.” He confidently walked over to get his ball and stood in front of the lane taking deep breaths. When he finally threw it, it landed in the gutter. Resulting in Bokuto laughing his ass off and Kuroo turning around and bowing at everyone watching him as though he had gotten a strike. When his ball returned he ended up knocking down one pin, resulting in him cheering for himself and running to Bokuto for a high five.

“Did you see me? I’m truly the master at bowling,” Kuroo bragged as he sat and rested his left arm on the back of Kenmas chair.

“Yeah, you’re truly the master alright,” Kenma sarcastically replied as he let out a small laugh.

“Why thank you, would you like some pointers? I can even give you private lessons,” he teased as he leaned his head toward the other.

“I think you’re the one who needs private lessons,” Kenma suggested while he flicked the boy in the middle of his forehead.

“Kenma, I’m hurt,” Kuroo gasped as he threw his head back, resting the back of his right hand on his forehead.

“Yeah, you really took a beating,” the boy laughed as Kuroo peaked over at him from underneath his hand. Kuroo sat back up and wrapped his left arm around Kenma, nuzzling his head into the nook of his neck.

“Don’t be like that Kenma, I could seriously be hurt,” he mumbled against Kenmas skin as the boy just laughed and pat his head.

“I highly doubt a flick to the forehead could wound you so much,” he stated as Kuroo perked his head up to pout as Kenma. “But I guess if it really is hurt,” he started as he lifted himself up slightly, bringing his lips to touch the place on Kuroos forehead that he had flicked earlier.

“Would you look at that, I’m all better now. Kenma you have magical powers, you healed me,” he exclaimed as he cupped Kenmas face between his hands, looking straight into his golden eyes. They both quietly stared at each other, neither one of them moving closer or further away from the other, both of them acting as though they were all alone.

“Your turn Kenma,” Daichi called out, breaking the two boys apart from each other and placing them back in to reality.

“Y-yeah, I’m going,” he stuttered as he turned his face away from Kuroo and went over to the ball return.

“You should have kissed him,” Suga whispered over to him, quiet enough so that Kenma wouldn’t hear. Kuroo quickly turned his head to face him when he saw everyone grinning at him, causing his face to turn completely red.

“He’s right, he definitely looked like he wanted to be kissed,” Daichi added as he gently smiled at Kuroo who was uncontrollably smiling to himself while fiddling with his fingers on his lap.

“Next time, for sure,” he told them and turned his attention back to Kenma who had just gotten a strike and was cheering for himself in front of the lane before he turned back to the group with a hug smile on his face. _Next time for sure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this chapter, let me know what you think :)


End file.
